pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants/Treasure Hoard
This is comprehensive list of the treasures in Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. = Site of Redemption = Lint of Gold Worth: 75 Pokos Weight: Five Pikmin Location: Overworld Memorial of Fate Worth: 125 Pokos Weight: 10 Pikmin Location: Overworld Professional's Likeness Worth: 130 Pokos Weight: 7 Pikmin Location: Overworld Vat of Love Worth: 150 Pokos Weight: 15 Pikmin Location: Overworld Builder's Foundation Worth: 95 Pokos Weight: 10 Pikmin Location: Overworld Galactic Orb Worth: 60 Pokos Weight: 4 Pikmin Location: Overworld Slab of Secrets Worth: 120 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: Overworld Hopeful Hole Mottled Hide Worth: N/A Weight: 10 Pikmin Location: First floor Special: Grants the ability to sleep Quad Charm Worth: 40 Pokos Weight: 4 Pikmin Location: Second floor Luscious Crimson Worth: 150 Pokos Weight: 10 Pikmin Location: Second floor Mark of Importance Worth: 100 Pokos Weight: 15 Pikmin Location: Second floor Aroma Slab Worth: 130 Pokos Weight: 20 Pikmin Location: Third floor Acidic Complex Ridge Disk Worth: 75 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: First floor Useless Gob Worth: 50 Pokos Weight: 3 Pikmin Location: Third floor World Binder Worth: 160 Pokos Weight: 30 Pikmin Location: Third floor Acid Guard Worth: N/A Weight: 40 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Special: Grants immunity to acid Burning Hole Child of the Earth Worth: 110 Pokos Weight: 35 Pikmin Location: First floor Feast on a Stick Worth: 180 Pokos Weight: 15 Pikmin Location: Second floor Pit of Raveny Scrub Brush Worth: 300 Pokos Weight: 20 Pikmin Location: First floor Cryption Cap Worth: 100 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: Second floor Bane of Wood Worth: 200 Pokos Weight: 30 Pikmin Location: Second floor Half Worth: 100 Pokos Weight: 8 Pikmin Location: Third floor Other Half Worth: 100 Pokos Weight: 8 Pikmin Location: Third floor Supreme Plug Worth: 250 Pokos Weight: 20 Pikmin Location: Third floor Orb of Hate Worth: 75 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Hate Sphere Worth: 50 Pokos Weight: 3 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Orb of Enstrangement Worth: 75 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Enstrangement Sphere Worth: 50 Pokos Weight: 3 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Sphere of Mystery Worth: 55 Pokos Weight: 4 Pikmin Location: Fifth floor Disturbing Face Worth: 85 Pokos Weight: 10 Pikmin Location: Fifth floor Skullus Maximus Worth: 200 Pokos Weight: 40 Pikmin Location: Sixth floor Maximum Torque Worth: 350 Pokos Weight: 60 Pikmin Location: Seventh floor = Forgotten Sandland = Booming Cavern Time Warrior Worth: 100 Pokos Weight: 20 Pikmin Location: First floor Useless Parchment Worth: 75 Pokos Weight: 8 Pikmin Location: First floor Building Cornerstone Worth: 150 Pokos Weight: 20 Pikmin Location: Second floor Activus Sphere Worth: 85 Pokos Weight: 3 Pikmin Location: Third floor Boom Guard Worth: 250 Pokos Weight: 40 Pikmin Location: Fourth floor Trivia: The Boom Guard grants a complete immunity to explosions to the captains. However, the Pikmin are unaffected by this bonus. Hot Hole Possessed Squash Worth: 180 Pokos Weight: 30 Pikmin Location: First floor White Goodness Worth: 80 Pokos Weight: 5 Pikmin Location: First floor Crystal King Worth: 150 Pokos Weight: 25 Pikmin Location: Second floor Treasure Detector Worth: 250 Pokos Weight: 50 Pikmin Location: Third floor Trivia: The Treasure Detector serves the same purpose it did in Pikmin 2, namely acting as a meter to detect nearby treasure.